Emily
by The Girl with a Psychic Paper
Summary: Emily is new to Hogwarts, but she's not normal. Even for a witch. The story starts in Harry's third year.
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

I step out of the London cab and into the harsh sunlight. Shading my eyes, I hurry into the shade of the station. I walk along through King's Cross Station looking around. I push a cart carrying my trunk and cat, named Ben, who belonged to my mother. I glance around to see the stares I am attracting. Desperately, I look for a trunk like mine. There is a family pushing it. There are seven trunks in all. All but two belong to a family of red heads. The others are a boy's and girl's. The boy has black hair, glasses, and bright green eyes. Barely hidden under his bangs was a lightning shaped scar. The girl has frizzy hair and is talking to him. I walk over nervously. "Err, hello. Could you tell me where to find platform nine and three quarters?"

The woman looks at me warmly. "Yes we can. You look like a first year, right?" I nod."Good. You're around Ginny's age. Come along. Fred! George! Stop it!" I look over and see two boys, identical, pause mid-laugh.

"Yes, Mum!" They chorus. I definitely do _not_ trust them.

We walk over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "You need to walk through it. If you're scared, running helps."

I stare at the wall. Scratch that. The BRICK wall. I'd been prepared but... still. It's like trying out for a play or a song solo. You're confident, but then you're up. Then you feel the nervousness creeping in. She was right. Don't think, just run. I sprint at the wall with the girl and go through. I smile. I made it. She looks at me and sees my expression. Laughing, she puts her arm around my shoulder.

"My name's Hermione. What's yours?"

"Emily. Most people call me Emmie, though."

"It's nice to meet you, Emmie."

Before I can reply, the green eyed boy and the youngest red head boy come through. I almost jump out of my skin.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouts, "You scared her."

"Sorry," one says, "I didn't know you'd be there," I nod. "I'm Harry. This is Ron."

"I'm Emmie."

* * *

Several hours later, we begin to slow. I am in the same car as Ron, Harry, and Hermione. A little while ago, a dementor came. I would go more into detail, but, well, I, um, -cough cough- kind of was asleep. I was tired. Don't judge. Also, I felt safe, something I hadn't felt in a long, long time. Anyway, we had changed into our robes.

"What house are you in?"

The look at me. As always, I haven't talked much.

"We're in Gryffindor."

"I wish I could be."

"Why?"

"My family... I'm from a long line of Slytherins. I don't want it, but I don't think I can avoid it."

The conversation is stopped abruptly by the opening of the car door. We look over to see a boy with greasy platinum blond hair swagger in. He sees me and smirks. I immediately do not like him.

"Well look what we have here." He drawls. "Potter's ruining the first years again. Who knows. This one might get lucky and not turn to stone."

"Shut up Malfoy!" He shouts.

Draco turns to me. "You'll be ruined if you start hanging around this lot. You better stick with Slytherin. Come on."

"I think I'll pick who I hang out with, thanks. I do have a brain of my own, after all."

"Watch your tongue." He spits. Then, he turns and stalks out.

Harry grins. "Good one."

"Thanks." I think I'll like it here just fine.

I'll not bore you with too many details. Basically, we left the train and they went one way, I went the other. I met up with the other first years and we sailed across a big lake. Now, we are waiting to be let into the Great Hall. The Bloody Baron keeps giving me strange looks. Just my luck. Oh, well. Finally we are let in. Names are called and sorted, but I can only think of one thing. Me. _Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name._ They do.

Professor McGonagall reads my name off of the scroll. "Riddle, Emily!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just saying, at some point soon, it's going to shift to the fourth year. Be prepared! Sorry this took so long. My friends were texting me. -cough, cough- The Artemis -cough, cough-**

* * *

Emily's POV

I walk up to the stool . Some people nudge each other and whisper. The Slytherins take on an arrogant look and nudge one another. Others smirk. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione have all gone white as a sheet. I look down, mortified. I put the hat on my head and wait for what I know is coming.

"Well the choice should be easy," the hat whispers, "but, no. I see you do not want to follow your family's path. Hmmmmm..."

"Please."

"Alright then, if you insist." He says only to me. Then- "GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd is silent. The Slytherins are shocked. Then, very slowly, the Gryffindor table begins to clap. As I walk down to the seat. They are on their feet. I smile.

_ Maybe I'll be okay. _Then a rumble of thunder nearly deafens me. My father must believe otherwise.

I sit down next to Harry. "Hey," I say quietly.

Cautiously, I look up at him. He isn't disgusted. I guess that's a start. "You broke the family tradition. Thank you." I smile slightly and look down at my hands. My first friends were mortal enemies of my father. Kind of like the old saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Then again, that was said by an Arabian prince that was beheaded. Bad example.

That night I dream of him again. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as cold washes over me. "No." I hear his cold laughter, but everything remains black. Suddenly I am falling. "Stop!"

A face appears. Pale with red eyes and slits for a nose. I scream. No. Nonononononono. I am shaking. No, someone is shaking me. I sit up, still in bed.

"Emmie, what happened?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream."

* * *

** Sorry the chapter was so short and probably horrible. I was a bit rushed. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is taking so long to update. I am writing 6 stories at once, and only three are fanfics soooo... Anyway, check out my new fanfic if you like Doctor Who. I promise I'll update ASAP! Enjoy and feel free to REVIEW! Criticism is welcome. **

**Also just in advance, I do not know how to write some of the characters, so please understand. And ignore the various plot holes. They will probably be explained later on in the story. I do not care if I spell things wrong, and it is not really my strong point.**

**Oh, yeah. Two more things. I OWN NOTHING. Also, a warning for you. I make lots of fandom references. See if you can understand them all.**

* * *

Emily's POV

The next morning I feel like I'm being watched. I glance around nervously and realize I'm shivering. I get out of bed, my dream still fresh in my mind. _I'll send someone to watch you._ I don't even blink. As creepy as it is, I'm getting used to my father stalking me. Don't you love overprotective evil parents that will try to kill you to keep you out of trouble? I really don't understand how that twisted mind works. Oh, well.

In the common room, the Weasley twins are trying to convince some second years to take a potion, while a third year, I think his name is Seamus, is blowing things up. I laugh. I awkwardly walk out and to the great hall.

The four house tables are in place. I walk to the Gryffindor table and sit alone, trying to tune out the rest of the crowd. I feel someone's eyes on me. I look up and see Professor Lupin staring at me like he's trying to figure me out. I eat quietly until I feel, rather than see, someone sit next to me. It's another first year. What's his name again? John, I think. John Smith.

"Hey, Emmie, why the long face?" He asks, "It's Hogwarts! Aren't you exited?" Oh yeah. Most people don't know my heritage. Let's keep it that way.

"I don't know. Have you gotten your schedule yet?" I pull mine out of my pocket.

"Yeah. Have you even looked at yours?"

"Not yet."

"Neither have I." He pulls his out.

"We probably should look, now that class is tomorrow."

"Sure." We count to three and look. I gasp. "What?"

"Look at this." I put mine next to his. It's almost exactly the same. Why isn't it the same? We're in the same house. There are just a few differences. Like the fact that I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the third years.

"What? Is that even legal?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why does your schedule say that?"

"I think…"

"You think what?"

"I already know basic defensive spells. I taught them to myself. I didn't think they were enough to get me into a third year class."

"YOU TAUGHT YOURSELF DEFENSIVE SPELLS!"

"Oi! Keep it down!"

"Why? I'd be proud."

"Yeah, well I'd like to keep it private while I can."

"You won't be able to for long. After tomorrow, this will be all anyone will talk about. I wonder what will happen when we're in our fifth year."

"What? Why?

"Well, there isn't an eighth year, is there? You'll be learning how to be an auror!"

I shove him lightly, trying to keep a straight face. I still giggle a bit, despite myself. He smiles at me triumphantly. It takes me a few hours to realize something. It's my second day here, and I already have four friends. My first friends ever. Instead of being happy, I feel a sense of dread wash over me. Love is weakness. That's what I have always learned. If my father finds out, no, when he finds out, they could be in trouble, used against me. If I'm not careful… No. I won't let him harm them, and that is final. I can't grow attached. _Love is weakness. Love is weakness. Love is-_

"Well then, Riddle." I hear the far too familiar drawl behind me. Malfoy. No trouble with weakness here. "Still hanging around Potter, then?"

I spin around. "Got a problem with that?" My hands are in fists.

"Ooh, I'm, scared now!" He says sarcastically. His cronies laugh.

"You should be."

"Is that a threat? Is a first year threatening me?" He smirks.

"Yeah, I am." Then I turn and stalk off. What a waste of energy.

I hear him grumbling behind me. My father's words come back to me. _I'll send someone to watch you._ If it's Draco he sent, he needs some serious help. More than usual. That is saying something. I want to be normal, for a witch. I want to be less powerful. I want to be in a normal family. I want an actual life. I want it all. I don't want whatever this is. I sigh.

* * *

Harry's POV

The next day I walk out of the Great Hall talking to Emmie. Soon I might even trust her. She really does seem earnest when she tells me about how he talks to her, sometimes. I wonder vaguely how she even exists. I remember my schedule. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first. She walks there with me, and I wonder why she walks in as well. "Emmie?"

"Yeah?" She looks up at me innocently. Yeah, that's right, _up._ Inside I smile, because there is finally somebody shorter than me. So there Ron.

"Why are you in this class?"

She looks down, embarrassed. "I, uh, I have it too."

Before I can reply, Professor Lupin walks in and class starts. He pretends not to notice her, but I can tell his eyes are drawn to her. So are mine, and all the other students. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Remus Lupin. In this class, you will learn to defend yourselves against the darkest of creatures. Soon, we will face about the Boggart. Today, however, I am merely going to teach you some of the basics. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Hermione raises her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"A Boggart is a creature that takes the shape of what we most fear. Nobody knows what exactly the true form of a Boggart is."

"Correct. Five points Gryffindor. Now, can anybody tell me how one might defend themselves against one?" I look around. Nobody. Shakily, Emmie raises her hand. "Miss Riddle?"

"A Boggart can be repelled by laughter. It confuses it. If the victim can picture a funnier version, then they say the spell _Ridiculus._"

He looks slightly surprised. Well, of course he is. A first year knew something no one else did, even Hermione. "Correct. Five points Gryffindor." She smiles.

* * *

Emily's POV

After class, I decide to walk alone. I am nearly at my first class when I am pulled aside. I thought that the corridor was deserted. I look at the person who grabbed me, and nearly jump out of my skin. Lucius Malfoy is standing there. "What are you doing here?" I put as much coldness in my voice possible, and that is a lot.

"Checking on you, obviously. What did you expect?"

"Truthfully?"

"Never mind. Listen to me. Your father doesn't like that you are consorting with Potter. If you know what is good for you…" He lets the sentence hang. I roll my eyes. Of all the people he could send, he sends the idiot. I wonder vaguely how he even made contact. Oh well. I pull my arm away.

"I have to go to class." I push past him. He shouldn't even be aloud in Hogwarts, especially with the new Dementor guards. A new thought strikes me. What if they are working for my father? What if that's why Malfoy was allowed in? What if we aren't being protected, but kept inside? I shake off the thought and walk to class.

"Hey, Emmie!" I turn to see John run up.

"Hey John."

"So. How was class?" He grins at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Very subtle, there."

He nudges me. "Come on."

"It was good." I tell him what we're doing. His jaw drops.

"Boggarts? Wow. In our book, we are doing iguanas." I look at him incredulously. Is he being serious? He laughs. "Ugh. You don't get the concept of sarcasm, do you?" I smile back and decide to play along. What could be the harm?

"What is this sarcasm you speak of?" Another first year runs up. Her name is Elizabeth. My middle name.

"Hey guys! It's Emily and John, right? I'm really bad with names." We nod. She launches into an exclamation about how much she loves it here. I guess she comes from a muggle family. Another friend. I'm on a roll.

We descend the dark steps to the dungeon.

* * *

Snape's POV

I start the lesson. Looking around the room, I see that this year, almost all of them are all babbling idiots as usual. Then I see her. Emily is talking happily to a boy and a girl. How unusual. When I knew her, she was always quiet and reserved, no friends. Now she has two new ones, after barely knowing them for a day. Odd. At least she's smarter than the average first year. Maybe she'll turn out to be smarter than that annoying Granger girl. She's had training in the past, ever since she was woken up. I remember when we found her. Trapped in the column of light, looking so much like her father used to. Even now she is tossing that black, black hair over her shoulder and glancing around the room with those deep, dark eyes. There is something about her that is like a shadow. I'm not sure whether I'll end up tolerating her, or loathing her. At the moment, I am leaning towards the former. How unusual.

I barely pay attention to the class. I toy around with them, seeing who knows what. That Smith boy is a true idiot, while Emily knows more than Granger does now. I smirk. First years are both annoying and amusing at the same time. I wonder how those parents put up with them. Then I think of Lily and her hair. Her face. Her voice. Her. I think of that day when I made a mistake. My tongue slipped. I lost her that day. I hate myself for thinking of her. I don't want to think of her. I sigh, and turn my mind elsewhere.

* * *

Emily's POV

I am bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored! Some people in my class are just idiots! Now they have Defense Against the Dark Arts while I have to sit around trying to keep my mind blank. Occlumency is the worst.

It's no use. I like back on my bed when his voice comes to me, as I knew it would. _Be prepared for the worst, Emily. I will come back for you._ I really hate that bodiless excuse of a father sometimes. Well, all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this is taking so long to update! Here's another chapter, I'll get another one up as soon as I can!**

* * *

Emily's POV

I know that most people would think that getting warned by your father who isn't really alive that he's coming for you would scare you, but it really doesn't. He's threatened me with it so many times that it's kind of lost it's affect on me. Only kind of. I wish.

I jump up and grab my wand. I can't let him come back for me.

I head down to the common room. John is in the corner talking to some other first years. I walk over.

"Hey, Emmie! What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"You look kind of panicked to me." One of them says.

"I'm not. Don't worry." They shrug.

"So what have you guys been doing? Not getting in too much trouble, I hope."

"Us? Trouble? No." I giggle. Since when did I _giggle_? Weird.

"Yeah. You definitely convinced me that you are all just little saints." We laugh.

"Hey, speaking of which, we were wondering if you wanted to join us. We were going to sneak into the woods after dinner."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Oh, come on, live a little."

I pause.

"Fine. I'm in."

* * *

We meet in the common room after dinner. "Ready?" We nod. We open the portrait, peeking out. John waves for us to follow. It's after curfew, so we have to be silent. We creep down the hallway. I hear footsteps coming our way. I jerk my head for us to hide and silently dive behind a trophy case. One skill you learn in my life is how to be silent. The others, not so much. John is fine, but Lexi walks behind a column, Abby knocks over a trophy, and Jeffrey hides behind a potted plant. The footsteps speed up, and Filch, followed by his cat (Mrs. Norris) run in. The look of excitement on his face is sickening.

He pulls out Jeffrey, grinning wickedly, and nods to the cat. I hold my breath. She finds Abby. Filch gets Lexi. He laughs.

"Were there any others?" They shake their heads. Thank God.

"Good. You three are going to get detention for a while." His voice fades as he leads them to his office. I hear John let out a sigh of relief as I do. We get out of our hiding spot. Neither of us are as shaken as we should be.

"That was awesome!" He whispers.

I grin back. "Yeah. Poor Abby and Lexi and Jeffrey."

"I know." We meet in the middle and head back to the common room. No need for us to be caught too.

As soon as we reach the sanctuary of the common room, we start laughing. I'm not sure when, but a bond has formed between the two of us. Emmie and John. We're a team. Everyone talks about the Golden Trio, but who needs three? Gold? Hah. We're the Dynamic Duo. The Titanium Two.

I grin at him and he grins back.

* * *

Several Months Later

I hear a squeak. Isn't that Ron's rat named Scabbers? What's it doing here? Doesn't he think Crookshanks killed him? Oh, great. I lunge forward, making a grab for the rat. It bites me.

"Ow!" I swat at it but miss. "Bloody," I try to grab it, "Rat!" I get it by the tail. I hold it up, ignoring its pathetic squeals. "You're lucky Ron's looking for you, or I'd kill you on the spot!" I growl at it. I walk down to the common room. "Ron!"

"What?"

"I found Scabbers!" He rushes over and cradles the rodent.

Hermione is glaring at him. "I think, Ronald, that you owe someone an apology." I nod at Hermione.

He looks at her. "Right. Sorry Scabbers." I shove him. "Sorry Hermione." I smirk, satisfied. I leave before they can say anything to me. I need to be alone, in a place where nobody will bother me. I have the perfect place. I find myself walking to the quidditch field. It's windy today, causing my long, dark hair to whip out behind me. I don't really care when it tangles in my face. I just brush it away.

I get the feeling I'm being watched. I'm used to it, since there always is.

"Alright!" I shout, "Who did he send this time?" I hear a rustle of leaves and a big black dog comes trotting out. I tilt my head to the side, squinting. "Who are you?" I whisper.

It wags its tail and trots over to the shadow, where it transforms into a man. He smiles.

"SIRIUS!" I scream and run over to hug him. I haven't seen him in years. He was the one who helped me get away from my father, all those years ago. Of course, he found me again, and that was when he had cast the spell. I didn't think I would ever see Sirius again, assuming he'd killed him. Then I heard that he'd escaped from Azkaban.

"Yeah, Emmie, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Harry." Of course. I can't help but feel slightly disappointed. Didn't he want to see me? He sees my face. "I didn't know you were back. What did he do to you?"

"A spell. It stopped me in time for a bit. He created it. A few years ago he had Quirrell wake me up." He makes a sound of disgust. "I know. But what about you? What's all this about you escaping from Azkaban?"

"Peter Pettigrew made it look like I betrayed the Potters and killed him."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"He's a rat. I don't know where, but he's missing a finger." My eyes widen. "What?

"Ron has a rat that's missing a finger. I just found it in my dormitory."

"Oh."

"I can't kill it, or Ron will never forgive me."

"I understand."

"How can you see Harry if he thinks you are the reason Voldemort killed his parents?"

"I'm still working on it. There is one person you can tell, however."

"Who?"

"Lupin."

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor? I don't think he likes me much."

"Why not?"

"Well, I am the Dark Lord's daughter," I remind him, "and I am taking class with third years."

He grins at me, a wild crazy grin of a man not used to freedom. "You always were smart." He ruffles my hair, and I giggle. He's like a father to me.

"I'll talk to Lupin. I promise."

"Good." He smiles at me kindly. "I've got to go."

"Right. I'll see you later?" I ask hopefully.

"I hope so. I'll write you." I grin and hug him.

"Bye, then. I guess."

"Bye." He waves as I leave, then turns back into a dog. I'm glad to see him again. I've missed him.

* * *

The next day, after class, I go to Professor Lupin when I know nobody is watching or listening. "Professor Lupin? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Emily, what is it?"

"In private." Perplexed and suspicious, he leads me into his office.

"It's about Sirius Black, sir." He stiffens.

"What about him?" He knows who my father is.

"I…" I hesitate. What should I say? The truth. "I saw him yesterday."

"YOU WHAT?"

"It's alright. I know him." He tilts his head and looks at me curiously. "He said I could tell you." I wait for him to shout, but he doesn't. "I know he's innocent. I wanted to tell you that he thinks Ron's rat is Peter Pettigrew." His eyes snap to attention, more so than before.

"Why does he think that?"

"I remember him once telling me that Pettigrew's animagus was a rat. He said that he cut off his finger to. Ron's rat is missing a finger."

"That's very interesting. I need to talk to him. Where can I find him?"

"I don't know. I found him while I was walking. I don't know where he's staying."

"Where did you find him?"

"I was on my way to the Quidditch field, near the Whomping Willow."

"Thank you, Emily." He smiles at me, for the first time ever. I smile back, and he leaves.


End file.
